


in the middle

by witchvixx



Series: Rahyukbin [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Bottom Hyuk, M/M, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchvixx/pseuds/witchvixx
Summary: Hyuk has a bad day and just wants to fucked into the mattress. His boyfriends are more than willing.





	in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> hey dude, its 3 am, i have two test today, and my braincells hate me and im pretty sure god possessed when i wrote this,,, hope you enjoy!!!

Sanghyuk had honestly forgotten how good it felt to be like this, underneath his two boyfriends, face smashed into the pillow that Hongbin had be nice enough to give him while his ass was in the air. If it had been anyone else, Sanghyuk doesn’t think that he would be able to do this, he wouldn’t let anyone else see him so vulnerable and so open but with Wonshik and Hongbin, it felt right.

After what had felt like an eternity of prepping by Wonshik, which Sanghyuk had tried to rush much to the displeasure of both of his hyungs since they didn’t want to hurt him and they loved seeing him squirm under their hands as they broke him down just to build him back up until he fell like putty into their arms again and again, Sanghyuk was relieved when he finally felt Wonshik enter him slowly, all while speaking low praises into his ear. It was no secret that Sanghyuk loved Wonshik’s voice in every way. He loved it when he spoke to him softly while they bathed in the soft morning light or when he sang quietly to himself in the kitchen when he thought Sanghyuk or Hongbin wasn’t around. He loved it the most in moments like this, when Sanghyuk can feel himself slipping over the edge already, already on the brink of cumming from Wonshik’s voice only, telling him how good he is and how his hyungs love him so much. 

Somehow Hongbin knows, he always knows, when Sanghyuk is about to cum and is always ready to delay it, just a little, no matter what. Sanghyuk wants to curse and thank him at the same time when he tells Wonshik to stop talking so much and just fuck him already before he takes over. Sanghyuk wants to laugh at the way Wonshik grumbles out some half ass excuse but the small movement of Wonshik’s hip stops his train of thought. It’s been so long since he’s been fucked like this, since he’s let Wonshik and Hongbin have complete and utter control. 

Usually, he’s at least on top when he bottoms but not tonight. Tonight, he wanted to be fucked into the mattress until he couldn’t think anymore. He wanted to forget his own name and forget the shit day, honestly the shit week, that he had. Hongbin had sensed it first, at dinner. He could see the stiffness in Sanghyuk shoulders, paired with the curt responses and short answers. There was no boyish smile on his features or jokes thrown across the table when Wonshik and him had tried to cheer up their younger boyfriend. It wasn’t like Sanghyuk at all. Hongbin had originally planned to be fucked senseless by Sanghyuk, to let him relax and relieve the sexual tension that had been building up for the past two weeks they had been unable to see each other, all three of them had been unable to and it was clear they had missed each other. 

Both Hongbin and Wonshik tried to hide the surprise they felt when Sanghyuk had shyly asked them to fuck him. It wasn’t an uncommon request, that wasn’t what had shocked them, it was what came after that, when they had asked him how he wanted it, that threw them through a loop.

“I-um...” Sanghyuk stuttered and both Wonshik and Hongbin had waited, always waited for Sanghyuk so they didn’t miss anything important, it was so easy to miss something since he wasn’t always upfront with his emotions. “I kinda... I want... Can you guys... I had a shitty day and I want you to um... kinda just fuck me like you want to... as hard as you want... just like-fuck me into the mattress or something.”

And who were Hongbin and Wonshik to deny Sanghyuk anything?

.

Sanghyuk can appreciate how slow Wonshik is going. It’s been a while since he’s had sex like this since he’s usually the one doing to work, so the slow pace is a nice starter. Quickly though, it becomes too little. He needs more, he needs Wonshik to fuck him like he means it, like he doesn’t care if he hurts him but he knows that’ll be too much to ask of Wonshik. His sweet hyung would never intentionally hurt him or Hongbin, even if they ask for it. While endearing, it makes it a bit hard to ask him to go as hard as Sanghyuk would like him to.

He doesn’t trust his voice yet, the sensations are already too overwhelming so he pushes back to meet Wonshik’s thrusts, a needy whine leaving his throat as he does so. 

“Is our baby eager?” Hongbin practically purrs into his ears and Sanghyuk can feel himself shudder. Hongbin’s voice is entirely different than Wonshik’s voice. Where Wonshik’s voice provided comfort and warmth in times like this, Hongbin’s startles him, like a bucket of ice water thrown on him in a hot summer day. It’s such a contrast but Sanghyuk would never trade it for the world. He doesn’t know how he manages it but he nods slightly at Hongbin’s question before he speaks again. “Do you want more baby? Do you want Wonshikkie to fuck you already?”

This time, Sanghyuk nods quickly, eager. He ignores the way his hyungs both chuckle at his response because at the same moment, Wonshik begins to move quicker, and Sanghyuk’s eyes flutter shut as he feels Wonshik go deeper with every thrust in. He had forgotten how big Wonshik was and he feels ready to split in two and he loves it, he wouldn’t trade this for the world.

When he first started this, started to get fucked instead of fucking, he hated it. It hurt too much and his first real boyfriend had rushed him into it. It didn’t feel good and hurt in ways that Sanghyuk loathed to think about but had refused to forget. When he had somehow stumbled into Wonshik and Hongbin’s bed years ago, he remembers watching in awe as Hongbin had sunk down on Wonshik’s dick, his expression of pain, which Sanghyuk had realized later was only discomfort and him getting used to the feeling, quickly morphed into pleasure. It took months before he trusted them to fuck him like that, trusted them to make him feel good in ways no one ever had before and they didn’t disappoint. Sanghyuk doesn’t think they ever have.

Wonshik’s pace begin to quicken and this is exactly what Sanghyuk had needed. He needed to fucked by his strong hyungs, both of whom he could overpower but he never would. He can hear Hongbin whispering into Wonshik’s ear and he silently thanks Hongbin because it spurs Wonshik on, fucking him harder and faster and Sanghyuk could die like this, it feels like heaven on earth. 

He feels Wonshik’s thrusts start to become erratic and sloppy and he knows Wonshik is close and this is his favorite part about Wonshik, the way he shamelessly will chase his own release when he fucks Sanghyuk like this and it feels so good and so deep. Sanghyuk wants to look back to see Wonshik come undone, caused by both him and Hongbin but he can’t because Wonshik is hitting every spot just right and he lets a small gasp as he feels Wonshik’s warm cum fill him up, his hips stuttering to a stop.

It’s still for a moment ad Wonshik catches his breath and Sanghyuk tries to collect himself a little bit. He’s still extremely hard and knows Hongbin is up next but he doesn’t want to rush Wonshik, doesn’t want to take away from his small high. He lets out an involuntary gasp when Wonshik pulls out slowly. He feels him place small kisses on his shoulder in a silent apology which Sanghyuk is fine with but he hates the feeling of being empty. He needs Hongbin soon.

He doesn’t have to wait long before Hongbin takes Wonshik’s place behind him. The whispered words are back but are lost in Sanghyuk as soon as Hongbin slides into him. 

“God, Hyukkie, you take him so well, don’t you? You were really made for this, huh?” Sanghyuk hears Wonshik say appreciatively. Sanghyuk just hums in acknowledgement but apparently, that’s not enough for Wonshik or Hongbin, since he slows to an excruciatingly slowly pace. “I can’t hear you Hyukkie.” 

Sanghyuk tries to pull together some brain cells to come up with a semi-intelligent response and only comes up with “I-I was.”

“You were what Hyukkie?” Hongbin asks in that stupidly low voice and Sanghyuk swears, one day, he is going to ask them to try to make him cum with their stupidly low voices only but not today. Soon though. Maybe tomorrow.

“I-I was made-made for this-“ Sanghyuk manages and he knows his cheeks would be flushed red if they weren’t already flushed from exseration. His answer seems to satisfy them because Hongbin continues right where he left off and Sanghyuk couldn’t be happier.

Hongbin is much different that Wonshik when he fucks. Where Wonshik is afraid of hurting the other, so he goes slow, Hongbin is just, in sex in general, more shy and less likely to deviate from their norm. While he branches out, it’s usually Wonshik or Sanghyuk who take risks. It’s fine, they all mesh together to make a strange mix when they roll around together in bed and it’s typically just fun. 

While at first, Hongbin had been nervous about fucking Sanghyuk too hard, he quickly learned that it was sometimes what Sanghyuk wanted and needed. Sometimes, Sanghyuk just needed someone who left bruised and made it hard to walk the next day and Hongbin could give that. He could give Sanghyuk and Wonshik anything they asked. 

Normally, when Sanghyuk gets like this, has an overwhelming need like this, Wonshik has to go first. He has to open him up and get him loose for Hongbin so he could do what Sanghyuk really needed. While Sanghyuk liked the sweet gentle love making Wonshik provided, the hard fuck Hongbin gave was just as good.

He feels Wonshik run lazy fingers up and down his spine, whispering how good he is and how good he looks like this and it almost does Sanghyuk in, the way Hongbin is dicking him down is too good, he feels beyond happy and combined with Wonshik’s voice almost has him cumming on the sheets below him. 

“Don’t cum until Hongbinnie does Hyukkie. Can you do that for me?” Wonshik says softly into Sanghyuk’s ear. He groans, praying that Hongbin hurries up and cums already but nods nonetheless and saying a quiet yes in response.

He doesn’t have to wait long because soon, Hongbin is thrusting into him deep and hard, gripping on his hips tightly and Sanghyuk can’t wait for the bruises that will surely form there. He grips the bedsheets, trying to vye for some purchase but finding none as he lets out a silent moan as Hongbin’s hips stutter and stop, filling up Sanghyuk again and he feels so full and so good but it's not enough, he needs more, he needs them to push him over the edge, just a little bit more and he reaches slowly to his own cock, eager to find release but as he feels Hongbin pull out, him also kissing his shoulder, the nape of his neck, the small of his back, he also feels strong hands rolling him over.

It confuses him for a moment, but his confusion is quickly resolved as he feels teeth nipping his thighs and hands pushing them up and gently guiding his knees up. He’s fully expecting someone to blow him, it won’t take long to come, he doesn’t need expertise or finesse, he just needs release. He opens his eyes just in time to watch Wonshik go down on him, straight to his hole, letting out a strangled moan as he watches Wonshik eat him out, lapping at the mixture of lube and cum, both his and Hongbin’s. It should be gross, disgusting even, but Sanghyuk feels unbelievable turned on. 

Once Hongbin finally comes back to himself, he lays himself near Sanghyuk’s dick, lazily stroking him in no pattern or rhythm, using his own spit as lube. It’s too much to take in, everything feels so gross but it feels so good and it's them and who they are and he can feel himself coming undone and when Hongbin comes up to his ear and whispers “Can out baby cum for us?” Sanghyuk can’t do anything but obey.

When he cums, he swears he loses his vision for a moment. It intense, almost unnaturally so but it feels good even if it makes him sensitive. He feels soft hands carding through his hair, praising him and soft fleeting kisses placed on his cheeks, his eyelids, his mouth, anywhere they reach and Sanghyuk doesn’t want this moment to end and he knows it won’t for a while.

He is pretty sure he falls asleep but is woken up by the roughness of the hand towel that Wonshik uses to clean his body with. While he does so, he kisses him softly and Sanghyuk can’t help but giggle into the kiss. He doesn’t what’s so funny, but he’s just happy. When he turns to Hongbin, he has a slightly seriously look on his face.

“How are you feeling?” Hongbin asks quietly, voice soft as he pushes some of Sanghyuk’s stray hairs back into place. Sanghyuk smiles sleepily, cuddling closer to Hongbin as he feels Wonshik crawl into bed behind him, trapping him in the middle. It’s his favorite place, but he would never admit to it. He knows they know though. How could they not?

“Good. I’m already sore though.” Sanghyuk replies honestly. 

“We didn’t go too hard, did we?” Wonshik says, a worried undertone clear in his voice. Sanghyuk can’t help but be endeared by the concern but shakes his head.

“No. It was exactly what I needed. Thank you guys...” Sanghyuk says, and he suddenly feels an overwhelming urge to sleep calling him. He feels a soft kiss on his shoulder and another on his lips and he wants to respond but he’s too tired.

“Don’t thank us, Hyukkie. We would do anything for you. We love you.” Hongbin replies honestly and Sanghyuk smiles and mumbles he loves them too, almost asleep. He knows the others are too since they all get so worn out after orgasming. He is seconds from sleep before he remembers something.

“Don’t let me forget... I have an idea... for tomorrow night... with you both and your stupid low voices...”

**Author's Note:**

> ill edit this like,, tomorrow i know its trash but i saw someone talking about bottom hyuk on twitter and thought,,, mayhaps i could write it,,, anyways, bye im going fail my test, so...,, pls comment and kudos if you want ! or dont, i cant feel my face rn, im so tired. also, if you have ideas or requests for this verse, please let me know, would love to write it!


End file.
